Bound To Be Good
by heldogtertjie
Summary: "Oh come now, Sheriff," she giggled, barely holding back her delight. "You'll enjoy this. I promise." [You know why this is rated M...]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, you guessed it... More smut! Well, actually this is my attempt at writing smut that doesn't jump straight into the "action", but I think I might've overestimated my writing abilities :P Writing the dialogue in the beginning was super difficult. And why is the beginning of the story always so hard to write?! Or is it just me?**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews to my other stories! It really keeps me motivated to continue writing all this filthy stuff! And I'm super glad that there are so many other like-minded individuals out there and I'm not the only pervert :P Can a woman be a pervert, or does it only apply to men? :P**

 **Anyway, enough rambling and on to the action. May you enjoy it in more ways than one ;)**

Romero leaned back against the dining room chair, slightly uncomfortable, but satisfied, as he overindulged yet again. Norma always dished up portions a little too generous. He loved that about her. Loved her tendency to overfeed him. He was a big guy, she had said. Big and tall. Big and tall guys needed to eat enough for an army. Or so it seemed she was inclined to think.

"I'll just take these to the kitchen" Alex was brought of his reverie at the sound of Norma's voice.

"Let me help you with that" he offered as she reached to take his plate.

"No no no, you just relax! I'll be back with dessert" she said as she snatched it off the table in one swift move, spun on her heel and hurried off.

He could hear her heels clicking softly as she moved about the kitchen, the scraping of cutlery against plates, the clanking of dishes being placed in the sink.

Then it went quiet. Too quiet, he thought.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard her approaching, and saw that her hands were empty but she was wearing a coat.

"I thought you said there's dessert," he quipped. "And what's with the coat?"

"Oh uhm..." she floundered for a second, "dessert's not quite ready and I'm feeling chilly," she responded, a hint of anxiousness in her voice." He raised an eyebrow, not quite believing that she was suddenly cold. "But in the meantime, I thought I'd give you a backrub, you know, after the long day you've had," she continued, the words rapidly tumbling from her mouth. She looked curiously edgy, as if she was hiding something he had no knowledge of and didn't want him to find out.

"What's going on Norma?" he questioned as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. She reached for her hair and absent-mindedly twirled it around her finger. A nervous habit, he knew.

"Are you hiding something, or what?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Alex!"

She was starting to get defensive. "Like I said, I just figured you'd like a backrub! But if you don't want one then it's fine!" She didn't turn on her heel and storm off, like he expected her to. Instead, she placed her hands on her hips, and shot him a challenging stare, waiting for his response.

"It's been a long day Norma. I'm going for a shower" he announced, pinching the bridge of his nose as he got up. The last thing he was aching for, was a fight

"Oh...Ok" she murmured softly as her face instantly fell, disappointment clearly etched on her features.

She looked genuinely hurt and he felt bad for suspecting her.

"If you're so insistent on it, then you can give me a backrub", he relented as he sat back down. Her eyes lit up and she beamed, a girlish excitement in her voice. Alex had never met a woman more whimsical than Norma Bates, and her sudden shifts in mood never ceased to amaze him.

"You should turn your chair" she announced suddenly.

"Why?" he questioned, brow furrowed in confusion

"Well just so you can maybe stretch your legs and- and-" she faltered again, not quite sure how to respond. But he thought nothing more of it, not wanting to hurt her again, and did as she requested without any further protest.

Excitedly, she moved over to stand behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. With long, gentle motions, she circled her ring, middle, and index fingers along the surface of his muscles. She could feel the tension melting away as he started to relax, leaning back in the chair. Keeping the pressure firm, but gentle, she pressed her fingertips into his shoulder blades, hearing the low moans at the back of his throat as he felt the knots spontaneously release

As her hands kneaded his shoulders, she brought her mouth to his neck, softly blowing on the nape before pressing her lips to the side of his throat. She resisted the urge to smirk as he closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

While Romero was distracted with her ministrations, Norma reached inside the pocket of her coat, wondering if she could actually pull this off. She couldn't help but grin against his neck as her fingers closed around the metal of the handcuffs. Without her lips breaking contact, she quickly and quietly threaded the cuffs between the slats of the chair.

He heard it, rather than felt it, the familiar metallic click of handcuffs locking shut. His eyes snapped open as he realized what was happening. One wrist already restrained, he shivered as the cold steel latched onto the other.

"Norma, what the hell are-" the rest of his sentence was swallowed by her triumphant giggle.

He looked down over his shoulder to where his hands were bound to the back of the chair. "If this is your idea of a joke-" he began as he tugged at the cuffs. He was normally the one doing the cuffing and he wasn't quite sure whether he liked being on the receiving end.

Realization dawned upon him. "You planned all of this, didn't you...?"

"You ran late today", she chuckled gleefully as she placed her hands back on his shoulders.

"What does that have to do with anything, Norma?" he interrupted

"Like I was saying," she continued, firmly pressing her thumbs into his muscles, "you were running late and forgot your handcuffs on the dresser."

"Again, what does any of that have to do with this?" he rattled the cuffs against the chair, drawing attention to the fact that he was bound to it."

"Well, I've always wanted to try it"

"I'm going to get you back for this," he huffed a sigh.

"Oh come now, Sheriff," she giggled, barely holding back her delight. "You'll enjoy this. I promise," she added with a wink.

She sauntered away, a slight sway to her hips, towards the entrance to the dining room, shrugging the coat off her shoulders. Glancing at him suggestively, she dimmed the light, bathing her in a soft glow.

Taking one step forward, then another, she stopped a few feet in front of him, coyly dropping her hip, a sly grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

She bent forward, straightening her right leg in front of her and reaching for her ankle before skimming her hands up her leg. She held his gaze as she hiked up her skirt till it reached the top of her thighs, gauging his reaction, and feeling a welcome sense of accomplishment as his eyes were intently fixed on her, noticeably widened.

She let it linger there for a moment before smoothing it back down. Her pelvis started swaying in a figure eight motion, shoulders joining the rhythm, as she traced the swell of her hips, ran her hands up her sides, along the slender column of her neck, before finally threading her fingers through her hair, leaving it tousled.

Reaching down, she cupped her breasts, squeezing softly, before slowly slipping the buttons of her blouse from their slots. Stopping at the third, just far enough to give him a tantalizing peek of her lingerie

She noticed the slight bulge at the front his pants, feeling incredibly pleased as she drank in her power over him. Deliberately, she walked towards him, placing one foot directly in front of the other, looking like a model on a catwalk.

As she reached him, she casually strutted around the chair, once, twice, till she stood behind him. She placed her hands on his biceps, gently caressing, leaning forward as her lips ghosted up his neck. "I told you there's dessert" she whispered, nipping his earlobe for good measure.

He groaned at her words, the confines of his pants starting to become painful. He was in complete disbelief over the normally demure Norma Bates putting on a show. Even though he wasn't too happy about being restrained, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it.

She moved to sit sideways on his lap, one arm slung around his shoulder. Sweeping her free arm downward, she arched her back until the tips of her fingers grazed the floor. The curve of her spine caused her blouse to ride up, revealing the smooth, porcelein skin of her stomach, the dim lighting delicately contouring her quivering muscles. The swell of her breasts strained against the fabric, buttons threatening to pop. And Romero wished they would. He was enjoying it immensely, yet he grew increasingly frustrated at his inability to even touch her, hoping that he would somehow gain the strength needed to snap the chain and free his hands.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her and started grinding her hips, hearing him moan softly, the metal of the handcuffs clinking against the wood as he struggled against it.

Suddenly, her face contorted for a moment, and she groaned in discomfort as her movements caused the point of his sheriff's badge to dig into the soft flesh of her ass.

"Ouch" she muttered as she pulled herself up, using his shoulder as leverage, and got off his lap. "I love a man in a uniform, but this-" she pointed, "not so much", sighing as she unclipped the badge and carelessly tossed it aside, sounding mildly displeased at the sudden interruption of her performance.

"Anyway, where was I?" she questioned teasingly, tapping her index finger against her lip in mock contemplation. "Oh, yes," she said as she ran her finger from her lips, trailing down her neck and the valley between her breasts before popping open the remaining buttons, slowly parting the sides of her blouse to reveal a lacy red bra, adorned with intricate floral patterns and a tiny red bow in the middle.

The fine material was translucent enough to offer a tantalizing glimpse of her nipples. His breath hitched and he was momentarily stunned by the view, astonished that Norma had it in her to do that . The effect she had on him did not escape her as her eyes drifted down his body, coming to rest on the apex of his thighs.

Shrugging off her blouse, she went to stand in front of him, leaned forward, and put one hand on his knee to brace herself as the other moved to stroke him.

"Is that a gun in your pocket Sheriff, or are you just really... happy... to... see... me", she whispered into his ear, punctuating each of the last four words with a soft squeeze. Alex watched through half lidded eyes as she fondled him, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She pulled away before he got the chance to enjoy it too much.

"Let's see, shall we?"

Running her hand along his cheek and into his hair, she tilted his head up to expose his neck, kissing the underside of his jaw and licking down his throat in torturous motions.

Slowly, she started unbuttoning his shirt, and with each button opened, she kissed the newly exposed flesh. Slinking down his body, she sunk to her knees in front of him.

She gazed up innocently, her wicked smile a stark contrast, and unbuckled his belt before pulling down the zipper, finally freeing him from the painful confines of his pants. Placing both hands on his legs, she spread his thighs and leaned in close. He jerked violently as he felt her warm breath on his rapidly heating skin, the blood rushing to his head so fast he feared he might faint. He bit back a moan as she kissed the tip before grasping his shaft and wrapping her lips around him. He renewed his futile struggles against the restraints as Norma bobbed her head back and forth, hand and mouth moving in tandem.

She played him like a violin, every slick caress of her tongue and every perfectly placed suck setting his nerves on fire.

Romero's thoughts were coming in exasperatedly nonsensical flashes, pleasure and desire mixed with frustration, each emotion intensifying the other.

Her warm mouth wandered up and down the underside of his shaft, trailing moist kisses along the way. When she took him deep into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, and sucked, his vision dimmed. That feeling of inevitability rapidly approached and tightened in his stomach and _oh Jesus_ that felt incredible and-

"Fuckit, Norma!" he growled as she suddenly withdrew, releasing him with an audible pop. "This is torture!"

He was getting angry, she could tell. But she was too stubborn to let her triumph die just yet. She turned her head and nipped the inside of his thigh, harder than she intended but satisfied with its effect as she felt him wince. "Patience," she admonished lightly as she reached up and slowly raked her nails along his bare torso, feeling the muscles flex and flutter beneath her fingertips.

"I'm not done yet"

Rising to her feet, she took a step back, caressing her body as she stared into his eyes, her lips slightly parted. She reached behind her, unhurriedly, purposely, parting the teeth of the zipper and easing her skirt down her legs, leaving it puddled on the floor.

Her panties matched the bra, lacy, transparent, but he could barely make out the shape of her. Turning around, her back towards him, she bent down, touching the floor, offering him a tantalizing view of her rear. Unconsciously, he wet his lips at the sight of the wetness forming between her legs, tormentingly close yet just out of reach.

Her hamstrings strained with the effort, but she kept her fingers to the floor. As she straightened back up, she smirked mischievously over her shoulder, giving her ass a light slap before turning to face him.

She swung a leg over his thigh, straddling him in all her lingerie-clad glory, silken tendrils of tousled blonde framing her face. Hands in his hair, she guided his face down between her breasts, enjoying the feel of his stubble rasping against her skin. Alex traced the outline of her bra, the salty taste of moisture on his tongue, relishing in the soft mewls she rewarded him with.

But much too soon for his taste, Norma tugged on his hair, forcing his head back. She pressed her lips to his, tentatively at first before he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, softly sucking on her tongue, enjoying the faint taste of spearmint.

He could feel her heat against his fevered skin as she ground her hips against him, parting their lips and moaned: "God, Alex I'm so wet!"

His eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly at her utterance. He had never heard her talking dirty before.

Sliding off his lap, she sat back on her haunches as she coquettishly slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, one then the other. She reached back to unclasp it, breasts bouncing lightly as it fell away from her body.

Part of him was loathe to see it go, but he could feel the excitement and anticipation spiking through his veins, his heart rate becoming frantic, as he watched her grip his shaft, placing it between the hollow of her breasts and squeezing them together. Leisurely, she started moving up and down, her slick skin creating a delicious friction against him. If it were at all possible, his eyes would have rolled back in their sockets at the exquisite sensation. Whenever the tip reached her mouth, she would briefly pause her movements, wet tongue peeking out to lick softly. She could tell he was getting close, former pleasure still lingering, as he closed his eyes, hips starting to buck, and breaths coming in short, husky pants. "Fuck!" he warned before-

"Uh-uh, not so fast!"

Despair slammed into Alex's lust-addled body as she cruelly yanked the rug out from underneath him. His mind swirled in an impossible slurry of contradictions, thoughts sloshing unstably between desire and anger and frustration and shock at being denied a second time.

"Norma!" he snarled as the already fragile grip on his resolve finally snapped.

She simpered at his reaction, pleased that her attempts at driving him insane, succeeded.

Releasing the hold on her breasts, she got up off her knees, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, she pulled sideways, the thin material stretching taut. She eased it down her toned legs, enticingly swaying her hips as she did so. One leg stepped out, the other hooking her underwear at the toe of her heel, and playfully flicking it towards him.

His breath caught in his throat as she stood before him, anger forgotten, his eyes hungrily and lustfully raking down the length of her body, each and every curve beautifully accentuated by the falling shadows.

A bright red flush streaked her cheeks at his sincere reaction. She ran her hands from the tops of his thighs down to his knees, and back again, before swinging her leg over his.

She reached between them, grasping his aching hardness and aligning him with her entrance before lowering her weight. A soft moan escaped her lips as she sank onto him, her movements momentarily stilled as her body adjusted.

"Jesus, Norma" he groaned as he felt her incredibly tight, wet heat coil around him.

Hands on his shoulders, she leaned back and started moving her hips. The muscles in Romero's neck twinged almost painfully as he tried to reach forward to suck on her breasts, but his binds restricted his movement.

Norma hooked both legs behind the chair to prevent her from falling, bracing herself on his knees. Whimpers and purrs rested in her throat, slipping out as she arched her back and tipped her head back, breasts swaying rhythmically as she glided back and forth.

Sensing his growing frustration at her lazy movements, she took it purposefully too slow, rising and falling in a languid, almost hypnotic rhythm.

He desperately wanted to seize her hips, force her to speed up, twirl his tongue around a pebbled nipple, feel her pulse throbbing wildly beneath his lips, but maddeningly he was powerless to do so.

Norma tightened her legs around the chair and pulled herself up. Her mouth was on his, fierce and insistent and demanding, breasts pressing flat against chest, arms around his neck. She nipped at his lower lip and darted her tongue past his lips, hungrily exploring his mouth.

Reaching between them, she slid her hand down her stomach. He could feel the movements of her fingers against him as she circled her clit, harder and faster than he would have thought she liked.

Ecstasy boiled up her spine and spread outward, reverberating through her body as she rode him harder, faster, the coil in her stomach tightening with each twist of her hips.

A crescendo of uneven gasps and pants slipped past her lips, fingers speeding up and becoming more erratic.

Romero found himself transfixed by her: eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip clamped between her teeth, pulse throbbing frantically, her heaving chest taking on a rosy hue.

"God, yes!" she hissed as the wound up coil exploded, her trembling legs tightening around the chair, toes curling, and nails painfully digging into his shoulders.

Alex could feel her heart pounding against his chest, her glistening skin wet with perspiration, easily gliding against his.

Gradually, her movements slowed but didn't cease; she knew that Alex hadn't gotten his release yet. She withdrew her hand from where it was sandwiched between them to run her fingers along the nape of his neck.

"That's it," she coaxed as her lips whispered along the side of this throat, kissing the sensitive skin under his ear.

"Come for me, Alex"

He thrust up into her with as much force as he could manage, biting down hard on the junction where her neck and shoulder met, groaning against her skin as his body went rigid, spilling himself inside her. Trembling and sweaty, he sagged against the chair, drawing ragged gulps of air into his lungs

Norma leaned against his chest, and unhooked her legs from behind the chair. She listened to the beating of his heart, wrapping her arms around him and bathing in the afterglow.

"I love you."

He was too breathless to respond but she didn't give him a chance to, getting up and starting to gather her discarded clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked, breathing slowly returning to normal.

"To clean up", she replied nonchalantly, as if it was entirely obvious, gesturing to the sticky wetness between her thighs.

"You're just going to leave me here?" he questioned incredulously

"I'm sure an outstanding sheriff like yourself knows his way out of a pair of handcuffs," she teased.

"Besides, didn't you say you were a unicorn?"

"Have fun, Alex," she said as she glanced over her shoulder, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

She switched off the light before walking away and leaving him in the dark. He could see her naked silhouette as she strode towards the stairs.

"Norma!" he hollered, with no response.

 _"This woman"_ he thought, shaking his head as he yanked in earnest at the cuffs, feeling it chafe his wrists.

Yes, he loved her too. And yes, he was definitely going to get her back.

 **And... Done...! Whoo! This took me half a lifetime to write :P I totally ran out of words for "slowly" and are there any better words for "penis"?! If there is, someone please let me know! The only good ones I know of is "shaft" and "hardness" but I might have overused it (?) I don't think "erection" (I think it's a bit too clinical, also reminds me of 50 shades of grey...) or "member" works so well, and I'm pretty reluctant to use "cock" :P Yes, I know there's some cheesy lines but I honestly could not think of a better way to say it. And writing the male orgasm is pretty hard, especially if you're not male :P**

 **I tried for a tiny bit of fluff at the end, not sure if I succeeded though :P**

 **I think I did more research for this story than I did for my college essays. May no one stumble upon my internet search history... I'm starting to think my creativity is going in the wrong direction...?**

 **This is intended to be a two-part story, so reviews on whether you want to read more (flames will be used to cook bacon. I love bacon!) XD But I'm like the world's slowest writer (not George R. R. Martin slow, but you get my drift), so it will take a while to write the second part, but it will be up eventually!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N As promised, here it is! XD I really hope it lives up to your expectations... ^^; Thank you to everyone who left such kind reviews, especially the guests whom I can not personally respond to. I'm possibly getting a little obnoxious but I have to keep saying it: reviews are love, reviews are life! XD**

Romero gingerly rubbed at his wrists, lightly tracing the tender, chafed skin. He had to take extra care to cover them with his sleeves, so as not to reveal the evidence of being handcuffed. But seeing the usually prim and proper Norma Bates abandoning her restraint and putting on a show, made it worth it. They say that overly controlling and dominant women are little sex kittens in the bedroom, and he experienced it firsthand. He never would have imagined that she could be as devious as to leave him handcuffed to the chair, but he quite liked this new naughty, no-personal-bubble Norma.

His train of thought was interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. He had no chance to respond before it swung open.

"You know, it is considered polite to wait before entering" he scolded lightly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I know you Alex, I don't have to wait." Typical Norma response, he thought.

"Anyway, you forgot this at home," she said cheerfully, walking over and proudly holding up a brown paper a bag.

"You really didn't have to do that"

"I had to run some errands and I was in the area." She waved her hand dismissively as she placed the lunch she brought on the desk.

"Oh, is that the only reason you brought it over?" he teased, face falling in mock disappointment and hurt.

"No, you know I love you enough that I don't want you to starve." Her tone was hushed, he noticed, still slightly hesitant to admit that she loved another man aside from Norman.

Romero's eyes flickered over towards the handcuffs lying on the corner of the desk next to which Norma placed his lunch. She seemed oblivious to it, but if she had noticed, she didn't think much of it. Certainly not that he would do as promised in his office during lunchtime. He, however, was not oblivious to the fact that she was wearing a dress.

Perfect.

Rising from the chair, he made his way around the desk towards her. He paused a moment before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, hands skimming down the back of her dress towards her rear.

She responded with equal fervour, trailing her hands up his biceps before resting it on his broad shoulders.

His mouth left hers in favour of her neck, whispering down the slender column, fingers squeezing her ass. He savoured the feel of her pulse quickening beneath his lips as he drew the delicate flesh into his mouth and sucked.

"No, not here" she giggled softly, pulling away as she felt something distinctly Alex pressing against her.

The words barely left her mouth, when he whirled her around, roughly shoving her towards the wall and pinning her against it. She shivered as the coolness of the plastered brick nipped into her skin through the thin material of the dress.

He took both wrists in one hand, locking them behind her back, before reaching over and sliding the handcuffs from the desk.

"You know what they say about payback," he growled as he expertly latched the cuffs around her wrists.

In stunned disbelief at the unexpectedness of his actions, she couldn't find the words to object. But either she was delusional in the hopes that she could stop it, or delusional that she even wanted to.

Sweeping her hair to the side, his teeth clamped down on the delicate flesh at the side of her throat, his forearm pressing into her back as he shifted his weight forward. Norma found it increasingly difficult to breathe as he pushed her harder against the wall, his elbow painfully digging into her spine.

He released the pressure to grip her shoulders and move her towards the front of the desk. Feeling embarrassingly aroused, she didn't protest as one hand splayed between her shoulder blades, forcefully bending her at the waist.

"Oh," she breathed, the air forced out of her lungs as he pressed her against the desk with a vengeance, heat rapidly pooling in her loins. Clasped between his thumb and forefinger, Alex yanked down the zipper of her dress before scraping his nails down her sensuously exposed back, grinding his arousal against her ass.

He reached down for the hem of her dress, lifted it high above her waist and was rewarded with a full view of her white cotton panties. For reasons unknown to him, she liked wearing white underwear. He would have to tell her to wear thongs every once in a while.

She shuddered with anticipation as he pulled her underwear down to her ankles, leaving her to shimmy and kick out of them. He could see the glistening wetness between her thighs, pleased that, despite her initial protest, her body was so responsive.

He swiped the pad of his thumb across, hearing her breath catch in her throat, before placing his digit in his mouth and licking off her essence with a low, appreciative moan

"You taste delicious."

Her cheeks flushed at his words, thighs clenching involuntarily; she loved that he considered her a delicacy.

He grasped his length, gliding between her slick folds, purposely brushing against her clit, her breath hitching. As he thrust his hips forward, spearing her against the desk, his hand clamped over her mouth, choking a moan that surely would have betrayed their illicit deeds.

One hand clutched at her hip, rocking her against him, and he relished in every motion she made, every stifled, pleasure bound moan she rewarded him with.

Norma was vaguely aware of the noise they were making, that one of the officers might notice. But it was a testament to how far gone she was, that it didn't bother her all that much. At least not now. Not when she felt the fierce, possessive thrusts, in and out, in and out; his trimmed nails rasping across her skin, leaving angry red streaks in their wake

Alex felt guilty about it, but only for the briefest of seconds. If the breathy sighs lingering at the back of her throat were any indication, she certainly didn't mind.

The otherwise silent office was filled with the soft, wet sounds of skin slapping against skin, low pitched moans and pants, and the rhythmic pounding of Norma's thighs against the desk.

In the distance they could hear the sounds of laughter and rapidly approaching footsteps. Both froze instantly and Norma felt a very unwanted chill shoot down her spine. She shifted so as to pull him out of her, but Romero clutched at her squirming hips, his fingers digging in painfully and holding her in place.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she whispered vehemently as she glowered at him. He glanced towards the door as the footsteps became louder. They were getting close.

Even though his better judgement told him it was probably a terrible idea, it was a risk he was fully prepared to take. And she might thank him for it later.

Leaning forward, his chest against her back, he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses on the nape of her neck, feeling goosebumps flare beneath his lips. As he thrust his hips forward, he bit down hard, bruising the tender flesh; her whole body jerked and she squealed

She realized her mistake when the footsteps suddenly stopped and someone said: "Did you hear that?" It was Patty. Norma had been at the station on occasions numerous enough that she knew each of the officers by name.

"Hear what?" another one asked. "Shit!" Norma cursed silently.

"Something sounded like a shriek" Patty replied as she moved closer to the door and paused.

"I actually think I saw Norma go in there."

"Norma?"

"Yes, Norma Bates. You know, Alex's wife?"

"Oh... right..."

"Fuck!" Norma thought as she heard the knowing snicker. She was never going to live this down: Norma Bates engaging in adulterous activities with the town sheriff in his office. Doesn't it count as a public place? Either way, her pleasure-addled mind was powerless to stop him.

"I think our Sheriff is a little busy," Patty chuckled, slightly uncomfortable for intruding on their privacy. They heard her turn and scramble back down the hall, the other officer following, and Norma and Alex were left in silence. Both glanced toward the door, listening for any more sounds of movement.

"Did you like having an audience?" he taunted as he fervently drove into her.

"You really could have stopped me at any time, but you didn't"

Yes, she did like it. Damn it all to hell, she loved it! She felt so dirty, so immoral, and the fear of getting caught just served to arouse her even more.

"You know, maybe we should make a tape" he suggested, voice a husky whisper.

Make a tape? She couldn't deny that the idea seemed somewhat appealing, erotic even. In all her years she had never filmed herself, hadn't even considered it, but it could prove... entertaining.

She had no time to dwell on it as Romero increased his tempo, the wood groaning beneath them, her cuffs clinking softly with every carnal movement.

"Don't break my desk."

"You- broke- my chair" she panted, the words forced from her lungs with each thrust.

"Well you left me tied to it", he chided as he brought the palm of his hand down on her ass, the sharp sound reverberating through the silence, a startled whimper slipping past her lips.

Closer and closer he brought her to the peak with his masterful manipulation of her body, her fists clenching and unclenching with each frantic beat of her heart, each powerful thrust. Romero could hear her sighs growing shorter and coarser, feel her inner muscles flutter around him.

Without warning, he grasped her shoulders, pulled her up and pressed her flush against his chest. One hand clamped around her neck, constricting her windpipe and squeezing her arteries, the other slid around her waist and held her close.

She wheezed with breathlessness as she violently struggled against him.

The lack of oxygen set her nerves aflame, intensifying every pleasurable assault. She felt a sudden flash of heat, followed by another and another as pleasure slid through her legs, pulsating through her body, lips parting, and legs giving in. He released the pressure on her throat and tightened his hold on her as her body bucked and jumped.

She was left weak and shaky, slumped against his chest, heart hammering furiously in her chest, breath cutting at her lungs and throat.

Through the fogginess of her mind, she barely registered Romero's hand on her back, not pushing, urging, the hard wood rapidly approaching.

From where her cheek was pressed against the desk, Norma glanced up at him, watched his eyes grow so dark they were almost black, a wild, frenzied look in them, drawing a muffled, pleased mewl from deep within her throat.

"God," he rasped breathlessly as his fingers dug deep into her hips, urging her over him in quick, hard thrusts. Her body grew tight again as she rocked her hips against his.

Spurred on by her panting pleas, Romero reached down, hooked his arm under her left knee, and lifted up her leg to place it on the desk.

Norma was teetering on the edge of bliss, poised, waiting. She parted her lips, only to surrender a pleasured "oh" as he reached around to flick and caress her clit.

"That's it, let me hear how good this feels," he whispered, tone low and gravelly, as he rubbed the swollen nub in short, sharp strokes, remembering how she liked it. Pleasure slashed through her, violent and consuming. She screwed her eyes shut, his name repeatedly tumbling over her lips as she lost herself to another stunningly blistering release.

He followed moments later, settling on his elbows over her, weight keeping her pinned against the desk. The only sound in the office was their breathing, quick and heavy.

Alex shifted as he felt the teeth of the zipper cutting into his chest, slipping out of her and tucking himself back into his pants. He watched as Norma was slumped over the desk, catching her breath, muscles twitching with little aftershocks of pleasure.

Regaining control of her limp limbs, she got up and started searching for her hastily discarded underwear.

"Looking for this?" he questioned teasingly, eyebrow quirked in amusement, her panties dangling from his finger.

"Yes" she deadpanned

"Also, aren't you forgetting something?" she said as she turned her back, shaking the cuffs at him.

His lips curved into a mischievous smirk as he stuffed her underwear in the back pocket of his pants.

"I'll just hang on to these"

"Y-You can't be serious!"

"You know what they say about payback," he chuckled, a heady rumble in his chest, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Have fun, Norma"

He resisted the urge to smirk as she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes to glare at him, highly irked that he used her own words against her.

"Alex, come back here!" she hissed through gritted teeth as he turned and strode towards the door.

Fingers on the door handle, he pushed down with deliberately agonizing slowness, every creak noticeable. He glanced back at her, a wicked glint in his eyes as he stepped out and closed the door behind him

"Fuck fuck fuck!" she cursed silently as she was left in silence. Either she would have to search for a key, or do a walk of shame, hands cuffed behind her back, dress unzipped, hair disheveled, cheeks still flushed. Heaven forbid it should be the latter; she would never live it down and probably never be able to look anyone, that wasn't Alex, in the eye again.

Jumping in startled panic, her heart leaped in her throat as she heard the door open, fully expecting to be the gossip of the whole of White Pine Bay.

She breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Alex's voice.

"You're right, I did forget about something."

Purposely, he walked right past her, a hint of a grin tugging at his lips as he reached over the desk for the brown paper bag containing the lunch she brought.

"Thanks for bringing this, Mrs Sheriff"

He suppressed the desire to laugh at her loss for words, the expression on her face: jaw slightly dropped, eyes blinking in incredulity as he strode back out and shut the door.

Yes, she did know what they said about payback: it's a bitch.

 **Gods be good writing dialogue is difficult! I'm never sure if it's too bare or too detailed :P Constructive criticism is always welcome so I can improve my writing ^^; Still can't write the male orgasm though :P Not in detail anyway. To the reviewer who asked for more fluff, I tried to add some in the beginning (not sure if I got it right though...) but based on what happens in the story, it wasn't really possible to add a lot ^^; Still, I hope you all enjoyed it! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for taking a lifetime to update but I got a little busy with painting Normero, and seeing as I'm better at painting than writing, I decided to rather focus on that :P So, I took a [calculated] risk in writing what I did, but *yolo*, I still hope you enjoy it!**

 **And a massive shout out to my awesome friend solveariddle (why did you make it all small letters, it took me an inordinate amount of time to get over the "ae" :P) for being my sounding board and patiently enduring and answering my incessant Emma questions! XD**

 **Anyway, on to the *action*! Oh, I forgot to mention that this is pure, unadulterated PWP (obviously).**

* * *

Are we really doing this?..." Norma giggled dubiously, shaking her head with a slight sense of disbelief.

"Yeah, we are" Alex said with an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"You're a bad influence on me."

"Hey, you're the one who suggested it!"

"You suggested it first! Honestly Alex, you really have a dirty mind," she said as she popped open the remaining buttons of her blouse, shrugging it off and playfully flicking it towards him.

"Says the one who's undressing on camera..."

She instantly froze at his words, her teeth nervously worrying her bottom lip, tugging her hair behind her ears and looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, switching off the camera and placing it on the bedside table, concerned at her sudden change of mood.

"It's just- I-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling slowly.

"Hey, it's ok, we don't have to do this."

"No! I want to! I'm - I'm just nervous." Her heart pumped in anxious yet heady excitement, her palms clammy and hands trembling slightly

Alex picked up the camera again, hesitantly turning it on with an audible beep but aiming it away from her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. I trust you. I totally trust you," she confirmed resolutely, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, allowing it to slide down her arms and drop onto the floor along with her pants.

His eyes travelled hungrily up and down the length of her body, not making any effort to disguise his lust. Or his growing arousal. The dark, almost predatory, gleam in his eyes, unconscious wetting of his lips, fingers tightening around the camera, didn't escape her.

"Get over here," he whispered with a quiet intensity, his voice deep and husky.

She walked over, crawling cat-like onto the bed, her muscles moving smoothly beneath her skin, breasts swaying enticingly.

He trained the camera on her face as she deftly unbuckled his belt, parting the teeth of his zipper before he lifted his hips to help her pull down his pants and boxers, discarding the bothersome items somewhere on the floor.

She stared directly into the lens as she slowly lowered her head, lips curved into a mischievous grin. Her tongue playfully flickered over the tip, dancing around his circumference, once, twice, before allowing it to enter her warm, welcoming mouth. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back and enjoying the sensations her slick tongue was enticing.

Norma hummed appreciatively as she worked her way up and down his shaft with ease, knowing the vibrations would drive him crazy. She felt the heavy satisfaction of being proven right when his fingers threaded through her hair and his pleasured groans dropped in pitch.

"Jesus, Norma".

His hips started moving of their own accord as she released him with an audible pop, softly licking the whole length of him, raking her nails up and down his thighs, excited and unashamedly enjoying herself.

He found it increasingly difficult to keep the camera focused on her when he felt that familiar feeling of inevitability tighten in his stomach, but he couldn't allow her to please him any longer. He had to play with her a bit first.

Placing his finger under chin, he lifted her head up, slowly shaking his head.

"Was it bad?" she questioned, the slightly startled and apologetic look on her face tugging at his heartstrings.

"No, no not at all!" She narrowed her eyes incredulously at his vehement assurance.

"I can promise you, if you carry on like this, the show is going to be over pretty soon. And we wouldn't want that," he grinned wickedly before stuffing the camera in her hand and flipping them around.

She landed on her back with a soft thud and a delighted giggle.

So..." he began as he towered over her. She bit back a moan as his lips traced patterns on the delicate skin between her shoulder and collarbone, his fingers skillfully tracing up her inner thigh before softly brushing against the soaked fabric of her panties. Not that the flimsy cloth did much to hinder the race of lightning that shot through her spine.

"You're so wet." He rasped against her erratic pulse as he pressed harder against her.

"I can't wait to taste you."

Her thighs involuntary clenched at his words, between them a sudden rush of wetness in anticipation, the camera slipping from her grip.

His hands were greedy then, moving to roll her pebbled nipples before smoothing down her breasts. His mouth took over, tongue swirling and teeth grazing until his name broke from her lips in a moan. She was burning up and trembled as his lips ghosted down her stomach, tongue briefly dipping in her navel, drawing closer and closer to where she needed him most.

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, he slowly inched them down her pale legs before tossing it over his shoulder. Her thighs spread in anticipation of what he was going to do, only to have a hint of a touch before he moved past, taking her foot in his hand and pressing a kiss to her ankle.

Denied any desired contact, she let out a prolonged and needy groan, reaching down to place an insistent hand on his head.

"Anxious, Norma?" he whispered gruffly, voice somewhat low and muted, as his lips trailed a path up her leg, tongue peeking out to lick the delicate crease of her thigh before repeating the gesture on the other.

Norma jerked at his hair, mumbling something incoherently as she tried to push her hips against his mouth, her soft breathy sighs, a wordless plea for more.

His chuckle was dark and sensual and she knew he was snickering at how eager she was. Though she flushed a deeper pink, she really didn't care that he was so amused.

He gazed at her, her heart racing at the hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm just taking my time to enjoy you." There was growl in his voice that made her shudder.

Tauntingly, he nuzzled against her inner thigh, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal and enjoying the warmth of her skin against his cheek.

Alex, please," a promiscuous whisper, a desperate plea escaped her mouth.

He never could deny her anything, and he decided that he wasn't about to start now, especially not when she begged so unashamedly.

Finally relenting and giving in to temptation, he cupped her thighs and lifted them towards her shoulders, spreading her for his devious mouth and divinely talented tongue. She shivered as his moist lips first pressed against her, searching, exploring; whispering throatily about how good she tasted. He teased her mercilessly, tongue flicking back and forth over her heated flesh, relishing in the sensual whimpers slipping past her lips.

She groaned and writhed beneath him, squirming as he licked the creases of her thighs, softly nipping at the tender flesh and running his tongue up and down. When his fingers slid in deep, setting up a rhythm that was simultaneously too much and much too slow, he was rewarded with a low moan as her hands insistently raked through his hair.

Her hips rocked in sync with his delightfully sensual assault, and she was somehow aware of the soft sounds of his fingers moving inside her. As he felt her starting to tighten around him, he curled his fingers upwards and in a "come hither" motion, straightened them before bending again, grinning at the sudden jerk of her body. Her eyes shot open at the familiar and, at that moment, very unwelcome sensation.

"Wait, stop Alex I have to pee!"

He had read about that happening. "No you don't," he assured as she tensed and made a move to pull his fingers out.

"But, Alex-"

"Just let go, Norma," he coaxed gently as his fingers pressed harder and his tongue continued its rapid fluttering. She quietly relented, relaxing her muscles and concentrating on the unfamiliar yet strangely pleasurable sensations his fingers were enticing. With each flick of his wrist and stroke of his tongue, the sighs in her throat grew shorter and coarser as he brought her closer to the peak with his masterful manipulation of her body.

"Oh" she whimpered, her breath coming in broken and uneven pants and gasps, her back arching and hands clutching at the sheets

"I'm gonna-"

Smirking, he withdrew his fingers and pressed his lips against her, delighting at the the violent quivering of her thighs, the desperate way she swore, and the feel of the small gush of liquid inside his mouth.

He gently lapped at her, watching as her chest heaved with every ragged breath and her body trembled with each pleasurable aftershock.

"You look like you enjoyed that," he announced proudly, a self satisfied smirk on his face, as he emerged from between her legs and noticed just how soaked the sheets beneath her hips were.

Norma could barely hear him over the sound of her heavy breathing and her pulse throbbing in her ears. If she hadn't been so far gone, she would have been mildly offended at the way he chuckled so smugly. But she had to admit that all of her previous orgasms paled in comparison to the one he just gave her.

"You know, you were supposed to be filming us and not the sheets," he teased amusedly when he spotted the camera lying next to her.

Typical Norma, he thought as smiled fondly at her mumbled "screw off, Alex."

Sliding off the bed, he reached for the camera before moving towards the dresser.

"What are you doing?" He could tell she was still slightly out of breath.

"I'm setting this up seeing as you're a pretty unreliable camerawoman," he quipped, turning his head to wink at her.

"Well, it's your fault you distracted me so much," she bantered back.

As Alex busied himself with positioning the camera, she took the time to appreciate his body: broad shoulders, taut, sinewy muscles running along his back leading to his tightly toned ass, wondering briefly if she could bounce a quarter off it. She would have to remind herself to try, and chuckled softly at the thought.

"Now, where were we?" he questioned in mock contemplation as he rejoined her on the bed to position himself above her, settling comfortably between her legs. Alex's body on top of hers left Norma breathless, setting up a warm, hollow ache inside of her.

He grinned at her flushed cheeks before leaning forward to kiss her, his tongue licking her lower lip, demanding in an all-too-familiar way. She wound her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth as his hard length brushed against her. A growl rumbled from his throat as he rocked forward, teasing himself against her wetness, barely pushing in before pulling back.

"Move, Alex!" she commanded, levelling her eyes at him, growing tired of his tormenting game and unwilling to wait any longer.

"So impatient," he murmured as he reached a hand between them to guide himself to her, a shared groan escaping their mouths as he sunk into her hot and wet body.

"God, you feel so good," he snarled against her neck before sucking on her pulse point, feeling her heartbeat skittering wildly beneath his lips, Norma bucking in response.

Her nails raked down his neck, digging into the corded muscles of his biceps as he set up a slow and shallow rhythm, pulling a shaky moan from her. "Harder," she breathlessly implored, and he complied, gripping her hip as he railed into her.

He could tell by the fluttering clenching of her muscles, the way her breathy sighs gave way to uninhibited moans, that she wouldn't last very long. With their lips tangled and bodies meshed together, he slid his hand down her stomach towards the apex of her thighs.

Ripping her mouth from his, she sucked in a gasp of air as he brushed against her, his calloused fingers creating the most perfect friction, groaning at the quick, sharp pleasure between her legs.

"Look at it, look at the camera", he commanded in a whisper when he felt her contract around him. She turned her head, staring directly into the lens before her muscles pulled taut, body going rigid for a moment, her hands flailing to clutch at the sheets, gasping as she came with a choked "fuck!"

Alex shuddered at the feeling, his breaths coming out as harsh pants. He could feel the coil in his stomach tightening as Norma continued to pulse around him, drawing him closer to the edge.

"Look at the camera, Alex," she echoed his earlier words, still gasping for breath.

"I- can't," he heaved as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, a rough cry tearing from his throat as he gave in to his own pleasure. With each jerk of his body, his muscles protested at the strain of having to keep his weight off Norma. But it was she who pulled him down on top of her, fingers trailing up and down the indent of his spine as he spilled out into her.

The only sound in the otherwise quiet room, was their heavy and erratic breathing. With a groan, Alex shifted and rolled off Norma, a soft whine of disappointment as she felt him slip out of her. It was long moments before either of them could speak

"That was..." she trailed off, sighing in delighted content as she stretched out next to him.

"Yeah, I know." he agreed, giving himself a few more moments to catch his breath before he leaned in closer to her.

"But you really don't think I'm done with you, right?" he whispered in a deep and gravelly tone before catching her earlobe between his teeth and tugging softly, his lips curving upwards as her breath hitched in response.

"I plan on having a repeat of you soaking the sheets."

Norma trembled at his words, a deep pink spreading over her cheeks as she hazily recalled the way she came in his mouth. She had to confess that she was quite eager to see it played out on tape.

And though she would never admit it, after making the tape, she hardly ever touched the book she had hidden in the bedside table.


End file.
